Rosa hybrida cultivar Kolmag.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as cut stems with fruits or hips, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kolmagxe2x80x99.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Rose varieties with attractive fruit coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1995 of two unidentified proprietary seedling selections, not patented. The cultivar Kolmag was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose by terminal cuttings taken at Boskoop, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kolmagxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kolmagxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark green leaflets.
3. Single purple-colored flowers.
4. Red-colored fruits.
5. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Rose differ from plants of the parent seedling selections primarily in flower and fruit coloration.
Plants of the new Rose can be compared to plants of the Rose cultivar Sensational Fantasy, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Boskoop, The Netherlands, plants of the new Rose differed from plants of the cultivar Sensational Fantasy in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Rose had more thorns than plants of the cultivar Sensational Fantasy.
2. Fruits of plants of the new Rose were more intense red in color than fruits of plants of the cultivar Sensational Fantasy.
3. Plants of the new Rose had larger fruits than plants of the cultivar Sensational Fantasy.